Unforseen Separation
by jacey.cakes.12
Summary: She just wanted to prove herself. He would become part of her scheme. But what if the entire situation changed? What if they were to fall in love? What if... SakuraxDeidara, please R&R!


**Hey guys! This is my first story, so I decided to make it about my ABSOLUTE FAVORITE couple, DeiSaku. Enjoy, please R&R.**** Rated for language and mayyybe lemons ;) ****This story is set when Sakura is 17.****And I know that this first chappy will be a lil short, but they will get longer, pinky swear!**

**Note: I know that Deidara is dead, which I am in ****SERIOUS**** denial about… but I STILL LOVE HIM!!**

**Disclaimer: OMG OMG OMG guess what???? I don't own Naruto. If I did, Deidara would have his own miniseries with nude scenes ;)**

_What the hell happened? Where am I?__ Where's my team… Naruto__where are you? WHERE AM I?_

Sakura opened her eyes, finally becoming aware of her surroundings. Two sensations automatically came to her: pain and panic. Pain, because her body was twisted extremely awkwardly under a tree, and panic because she couldn't remember anything. Her thoughts were blinded by panic…she had to find her team, get back to Konoha…

_Okay, focus Sakura, _she thought to herself, _first think about how you got into this situation, then take the steps to get out of it…just like Tsunade taught you to. _She closed her eyes, trying desperately to remember what had happened…

_Jumping through the trees, keeping their ears peeled, Sakura and Naruto were discussing the mission._

_"__Gathering more scrolls__? I mean come on__, we're Jounin now. Can't we get something a little more challenging?" __Naruto __asked__ sourly._

_"A mission's a mission, Naruto," Sakura sighed, "besi__des, a lot of people wanted to be assigned this mission__. Ino and Kiba were practically begging.__ We're lucky we were asked.__" Although inside, Sakura had the same attitude as Naruto. She had __been a Jounin for a couple months now, and she hadn't been on any exciting missions. She didn't understand. Did Tsunade doubt her abilities?_

_"__Ino and Kiba have failed their past five missions__they feel__ like __they__ to prove __themselves and this simple mission would be a good opportunity. Face it Sakura, they're giving us easy missions for some reason.__"_

_Sakura didn'__t say anything__ and sped up, Naruto quickly following._

_"Naruto," Sakura said after a little, "I want you to promise me something."_

_"Sure Sakura-chan, what is it?"_

_"If we get attacked and separated, then we go back immediately to Konoha and tell Tsunade. We're both strong enough to fend for ourselves, and we'll just meet up there. Don't waste any time looking for me. I'll be able to heal myself. Promise?"_

_"But, Sakura-chan, what if—"_

_"Naruto, just promise me. It'll be easier and less of a hassle if we get separated that way."_

_"But—"_

_"Naruto, please."_

_"Okay. I promise."_

_"Thank you"_

_After about ten minutes of silence, Sakura heard the sounds of feet snapping twigs below._

_"Wait, do you hear that?" Sakura asked, referring to the steps she heard._

_Naruto __nodded and __quickly prepared a Rasengan, but Sakura stopped him and mouthed the word__s__ "Hide and eavesdrop" __. Nodding, Naruto dove behind a tree and Sakura hid under a bush__, her heart pounding heavily__ Who were these people?_

_"Back to Konoha again, yeah," stated a familiar drawl. Sakura immediately recognized the voice. Shocked__ she mouthed "Akatsuki."_

_"Tobi is excited.We will capture the Kyuubi!"_

_"Don't get too excited, yeah. We're still pretty far away from that place, and need to be sharp at all times.__ What if someone were to attack?"_

_Sakura's mouth was dry. She couldn't catch sight of Naruto to devise a plan, and realized how stupid she had been to suggest that they split up. She had expected these people to be a group of rogue ninja, but not Akatsuki... more specifically, Akatsuki that were after her teammate. What should she do, attack? No doubt they would win. _Stop doubting yourself, Sakura! _She thought, _you're a Jounin now…you're not still that little girl who relied on her teammates when you were twelve.

_She decided it was best to remain hidden, wait for them to pass, abandon the mission, and head back to Konoha to alert Tsunade of the approaching Akatsuki. If only they could beat them there. She silently willed Naruto not to jump out of the trees and attack—which would definitely be a total Naruto move._

_"Tobi wants to go faster. Lets hurry up!"_

_"We shouldn't Tobi. We're not alone here, yeah…"_

_Sakura stopped breathing._

_"What do you mean? There's no one here!"_

_"Just to be safe…I'd better explode this place, yeah."_

_"But that seems unnecessary. Tobi thinks it will just attract attention…we should just keep moving."_

_"Idiot, we're the freakin Akatsuki. Besides, these are necessary precautions, just in case someone is here, yeah. We wouldn't want them running back to Konoha and blabbing their asses off to the Hokage, yeah."_

_Sakura panicked. Could this guy read her mind? She found it highly likely. She dared to look above her bush and saw him reaching into his pouch for clay…_

_"No stop! Tobi thinks it's a bad idea! Stop!"_

_"What are you doing, stop grabbing me, yeah! I know what I'm doing!"_

_Knowing what was coming, Sakura crouched down, prepared to run__…but it was too late…_

_"Tobi your making me lose control, yeah!"_

_"NO STOP!"_

_"What the—__stop, move your—your gonna make me--S__HIT!"_

_BOOM!!!!!_

So that was what had happened. The Akatsuki had lost control of the bomb and… Sakura cursed herself for not being fast enough…but what had happened to Naruto, the one the Akatsuki was actually pursuing? Sakura knew she would be able to heal herself, but she was worried about Naruto and what happened to him.

Gathering her chakra, she managed to kick the tree off of herself, as it landed a good 100 yards away. Sitting up, she managed to gather her last chakra stores , and began to slowly heal herself. Slowly massaging a deep cut on her upper arm, Sakura considered her options.

She could look around for Naruto, and they could go back to Konoha as soon as possible. However, with the explosion, it would have been extremely lucky to find him, and she knew that he would have gone on without her because of the promise they had made. She felt a bit of regret for initiating that promise as she sat helplessly on the forest floor, healing herself.

Finishing her healing, Sakura stretched out her muscles and stood up. There was still a little pain, but she would be able to walk it off. Squinting, Sakura quickly located her pack and shuffled over to it. She was extremely hungry, but she had to make some progress before she ate.

Picking up her pack, Sakura surveyed the forest. The explosion had blown several trees out of the ground, leaving criss-crossing trunks and branches everywhere. Sakura had to be careful of where she stepped. Her chakra was coming back, about halfway, but that was still low. She had to be on guard at all times, in case either of the Akatsuki had escaped the explosion.

After walking for about ten minutes, Sakura came to a small creek. _This should__ be a good spot to rest, _she thought to herself, setting her pack down. She finally realized how exhausted she was, and slumped to the ground in a heap.

_Pull yourself together, Sakura! _She thought to herself. Sighing, she stood up and looked around. Everything around the creek seemed peaceful and calm, as the explosion hadn't reached it, and Sakura fully appreciated that.

Suddenly, something caught her eye. A heap of _something_ unidentifiable lay about two hundred yards away.

"Naruto!" Sakura called out, "Naruto! It's me, Sakura, wake up!" Joy spread throughout her body as she ran towards him. She wasn't alone after all!

As she reached the body, she realized two things. 1.) It was barely breathing and severely injured, and 2.) It wasn't Naruto.

Her heartbeat quickened. _Who is this? _She asked herself, before seeing the unmistakable black cloak with the red clouds. She checked for a pulse, and felt a faint one. Barely there, but better than not there.

His entire body was covered in blood and dirt, but nonetheless, his face looked peaceful as he lay there unconscious. His long blond hair lay limp and disgusting, and Sakura almost felt a pity there for him in that moment, but she quickly brushed it away. He was _Akatsuki, _undoubtedly the one who had blown the forest up. Sakura frowned in thought.

_I should kill him, here and now. No, he might be useful for information. I should just take him back to the Hokage and have her interrogate him. Wait, who am I kidding? Konoha is extremely far away, and he'll die by the time I reach there. Unless I heal him… but he's the enemy! No, I should heal him a little, but not all the way, and take him back to Konoha that way. Yeah, good thinking Sakura! And then it won't matter that you failed the mission…you'll have brought a great informational asset to Konoha, and then people will stop thinking of you as a little baby. But I proved myself a long time ago. Didn't I? _

Coming back to her senses, Sakura stood up, and pulled her captive along the ground back to her site along the creek bed. She was being less than gentle, but she didn't care. After all, when had the Akatsuki ever been gentle at all?

Sakura wiped his face with a towel wetted from the creek, cleaning off the dried blood and dirt easily. Her touch was gentler than she expected it to be.

She sat back and tilted her head to the side, examining his face now that it had been washed. His skin was surprisingly soft, like a baby's. _He's pretty handsome, _she thought to herself, _nice nose, firm mouth—_Sakura stopped herself. _He's the ENEMY, _she reminded herself, _there was no way I could think of him that way. And I don't!_

Sakura began to slowly heal his broken wrist, soaking it in her chakra, realigning the bone, then wrapping it with a bandage. She would have to check on that later.

Straightening up, she realized that the wrist couldn't have been his only injury, and her cheeks burned red when she realized what she would have to do. She'd stripped plenty of bodies before at the hospital, but those were just patients. For this…she felt different. Slowly at first, she unbuttoned his cloak, and tossed it to the side. She then pulled off his white mesh undershirt, and pulled down his black pants, but kept his underpants on.

She stood back and surveyed him once again. His body was made up of lean muscle, and Sakura couldn't help thinking for a second it was incredibly sexy. Before she could stop herself, she reached down and ran her fingers up his perfect body, but quickly withdrew with trembling fingers. She dropped down to her knees, and started healing a couple of his broken ribs and wounds, touching his perfect muscles a little more than necessary.

When she was finished, she reluctantly slipped his clothes back on, dragged him to the nearest tree, and tied his hands behind it. Now all she had to do was wait for him to awake.

Sighing, Sakura walked over to the side of the creek. _Please let Naruto be okay, _she thought to no one in particular. She stared at her reflection in the water. Through the years, the rest of her facial features had grown and her forehead didn't seem quite so big anymore. Her breasts had definitely grown, but they were nowhere near the size of Ino's or Hinata's or Tenten's… but at least they were finally visible.

She removed her shoes and slipped her bare feet into the water, and was shocked at how good it felt. Scooting in some more, the cold water offered relief to her tired, sweaty, dirty body. Without hesitation, she slipped out of her shirt and skirt, and in good time, she was standing naked in the creek. She went underwater, and her body felt relief…she had never felt so good before.

Standing up again and soaking wet, Sakura took a deep breath preparing to dive in again, when she was interrupted.

"What a nice view here, yeah," came a familiar drawl.

She screamed.

**You like? Sorry it's a bit slow at the beginning, solid blocks of text and all ****and I apologize for making it so short ****I promise i****t will get more action packed and**** DeiSaku-y. Thanks for reading, please review! Constructive criticism accepted!!**

**Jacey OUT!!! (haha!)**


End file.
